


Rebuild

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [67]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Blanket Permission, Crossover, CxK, Developing Relationship, F/F, GxK, Kate Lives, Lie to NCIS, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, crossoververse, foursomeverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: This here? This is something else. This is... intimacy.Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.
Relationships: Cal Lightman/Caitlin Todd (mentioned), Gillian Foster/Caitlin Todd, Gillian Foster/Jethro Gibbs/Cal Lightman/Caitlin Todd (background)
Series: Lie to NCIS [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334084
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine regular readers are sick to the back teeth of my crib notes, so I'll just reiterate that they're available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334084)

* * *

_**Rebuild** _

* * *

  
  
Kate loves making out with Gillian. She's also really looking forward to sleeping with her again, when it's just the two of them - neither of them has said anything, but there's a tacit agreement that they're taking things slow with the renewal of their physical relationship.

It's different when it's all four of them, they're still learning one another. This here? This is something else. This is... intimacy.

And kissing Gillian is amazing.

She's so warm, so gently passionate. Kate adores kissing Gibbs, loves how his kisses reflect the big, brash heart that beats under the veneer of calculating badass. Kissing Gillian is completely different, but it might be just as good. Gentle and thorough, tender and soft, like they could do this for hours and feel satisfied with kisses.

There are other ways making out with Gillian is different; Kate slides a hand up to caress Gillian's breast. She can't believe it took her so long to realise she could enjoy touching another woman. She understands better now why guys are so often obsessed with breasts. There's something about the weight in her hand, the way she can feel Gillian's nipple pebbling against her palm; it's a strange combination of comforting and incredibly hot.

Gillian arches into her touch and kisses her a little harder, and they both sink back deeper into the couch and deeper into the pleasure of being together. Heat rises between them, not a fierce burn like Kate feels with Gibbs, or the tentative warmth between her and Cal, but the comfortable embers of affection and desire, familiar and reassuring. She tried so hard to quench this flame, but now she's so glad she failed.

Gillian's hand slips down between her legs, strokes her lightly through her clothing, and Kate moans. Part of her wondered, worried a little, that now she's sleeping with Gibbs, being with Gillian would've lost some of its appeal, that the weird, hot night the four of them spent together was an anomaly. As it turns out, she needn't have worried.

She rocks against the touch, and it brings back memories of other times they did this, of Gillian watching as she expertly got Kate off with a couple of skilful fingers, of Gillian's tongue on her body, not just in her mouth, of curling around each other and eating each other out until they were both exhausted and spent and too sensitive to carry on. All the memories and Gillian's touch and tongue flood her mind and body with sensation, and suddenly Kate's coming. Not hard, not earth-shattering, but a burst of pleasure and a flush of satisfaction. When they surface from the kiss, Kate gapes at Gillian, who looks incredibly pleased with herself.

"Just a reminder," says Gillian, then gives her a warm, happy smile, and tugs her close. The embrace is not exactly platonic, definitely more than friends (especially when Gillian squeezes her ass), but demands nothing from her.

Part of Kate is eager to return the favour, but she's nervous and a little mind-blown, and isn't at all sure if she has the skill to get Gillian off so quickly and so easily without tearing into her clothing and trashing the 'taking it slowly' arrangement that's been working so well for them so far.

"There's no rush," Gillian whispers in her ear. "I wanted to enjoy making you come again, just for me. I never forgot how much fun it was." She chuckles. "I like it."

Kate laughs, though hers is a bit shaky, a little crazed. "Me too." She pulls back just far enough to drop another kiss on Gillian's mouth and look her in the eye. This woman... Kate can't quite believe her luck. "You're amazing," she murmurs. "I love you." After that terrible moment in the coffee shop when she realised, despairingly, that being in a happy, loving relationship with Gibbs didn't inoculate her from other attractions and emotions, and that she'd somehow managed to fall in love with two people simultaneously, it terrified her. She never imagined she'd get the chance to express it so honestly and freely. It thrills her every time.

"Mmmm," Gillian says, her smile lighting up her whole face, her voice warm and sweet. "Love you, too."

Kate grins involuntarily. It's not like she's surprised Gillian feels the same, and would (repeatedly) say so, but it's so natural, almost casual, as if she's stating the obvious, and the 'well, duh' quality of it is kinda nice. It's not very long since Kate was crying on Gibbs' shoulder without knowing where to start explaining why she was so upset, and she would never have guessed it could all work out so well.

They snuggle closer. Kate slides down to rest her head in Gill's cleavage, and it's a comfortable, familiar arrangement, one that didn't change for long even when they were supposedly 'just friends'. Except now, of course, she feels completely justified in rubbing at Gillian's nipple with her thumb and giggling at the way it perks up under her touch, and how Gillian squirms, pleasantly uncomfortable. Kate may not quite have Gill's magic fingers, but even if she doesn't manage to get Gillian off before the night is out, she can have a lot of fun trying.

She can't help thinking the one strange thing about all this is how strange it doesn't feel to be with Gillian again. It's almost as if some part of her knew their separation wouldn't last forever, knew that eventually they'd be lovers again. It feels natural and not surprising and so cosy to be here in Gillian's arms, relaxing, half falling asleep as Gillian plays with her hair and she plays with Gillian's breast.

The sound foundation of finally being with Gibbs, the gentle, inevitable flow of reconnecting with Gillian - they feel so firm, so solid, that the newness of finding herself in a relationship with Cal too isn't freaking her out the way she half-expected. She's amazed and gratified to realise she can enjoy the journey without fear or worry. She's always been happiest in a secure, settled relationship, but she never expected that would apply to something as far out of her comfort zone as being with three people at the same time. To her surprise, she's discovering that getting used to it all and building something new and complementary with Cal is... fun.

She likes Cal. Really a lot. He's strangely attractive for a funny little man who annoys people as if it's a competitive sport. She can't put her finger on exactly what it is about him that's so- well, so loveable. But there it is.

(He's no slouch at kissing, either. Among other things.)

It doesn't hurt at all that he treats her like a queen or maybe a goddess. She's fairly confident she's not in love with him yet, but she knows she's attracted to him, and she definitely cares about him, and she thinks she might even love him. The 'in' bit of 'in love' feels like an inevitability at this point. He's tenacious and persistent to a fault - she has a feeling he could get in her good graces from a much less promising starting point if he put his mind to it. As it is... yeah, she can all but watch herself falling for him a little more every time he teases her or kisses her or looks at her like he can't believe he even gets to breathe the same air as she does.

When she realised she was in love with Gibbs, she wanted to bang her head against the wall, because she was so sure he'd never go breaking his precious rules for her. (In fairness, it took him long enough.) With Gill it was terrifying and confusing and she hardly knew what to do with herself. It's so refreshing to be in a position where she can just enjoy what's happening, enjoy Cal winning her over in his own inimitable style, secure in the knowledge it's safe to let herself fall, that creating a space for him in her heart isn't at the expense of how she feels for Gillian or Gibbs.

She never would have chosen to end up in such an unorthodox situation, and she's honest enough with herself to admit she's still a little afraid of what the world might think. But when she's here, all cozied up in Gillian's arms and looking forward to their guys reappearing to join in the snuggling, she knows that whatever gets thrown at them... it's gonna be worth it.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're just subscribed to the series, then you may have missed the previous story, [Grounded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761298), because I initially forgot to put it in the series, and I have no idea how AO3 deals with that. So if you're interested in Cal having a small meltdown and didn't see it yet, click "previous work":


End file.
